MÄR-Heaven/original
MÄR-Heaven is a fictional world in the anime and manga series MÄR, and its sequal series MÄR Omega. It is largely based upon fairy tales, and is set in a world similar to the Middle Ages of Europe in the real world. Introduction A world set in a different universe from Earth, the world of MÄR-Heaven is, culturally, largely based upon fictional stories and fairy tales. While Earth has settled upon more democratic types of government, MÄR-Heaven is still in a medieval-style age and their main form of government is based entirely around kings and queens. Its official currency is called pewter. MÄR-Heaven has a very in-depth history the gets deeper and deeper as the series progresses, most of its recent history being shaped through the uprise of a militant faction goes by the name of Chess Pieces. Though any documents concerning its earlier, more sophisticated evolution other than Chess-related materials did not surface throughout the story, there have been implications towards a past tumultuous era of MÄR-Heaven, with countries waging wars against one another, which receded as the kingdom of Lestava emerged victorious, its rulers holding sovereignty over less superior monarchs. Peace then forth ensued, however whether this meant absolute cessation of conflicts, negative political cataclysms or social turmoils is debatable (as many Chess Pieces members asserted to have lead a previous traumatic living in their own community, while some certain ones, among them those with universally recognized stands on moral, believe the destructive way of Chess Pieces army does good to the current world). The present and related past events unfolding in MÄR-Heaven see two catastrophic wars - each of which when waged literally desecrates MÄR-Heaven to ruins, sparked into existence by the Chess Pieces. Better known as the 1st & 2nd Great MÄR-Heaven Wars (第一 /二次メルヘヴン大戦, lit. Dai ichi/niji Meruhevun Taisen) , both wars take place at a four-year interval, the 1st 6 years prior to the current timeline and the 2nd in present time, which came off with clockwork precision - at precisely 5:12 PMChapter 24, Page 1 in every (presumably, economically/culturally prominent) kingdom & noteworthy spot around MÄR-Heaven.Japanese episode, episode 10, executed by Chess Pieces Knights with each's own troops were launched into action. Thousands of civilians were indiscriminately slaughtered, facility damage beyond measure, kingdoms fell one after another - during the 2nd War, in a matter or days, 40% of MÄR-Heaven yielded to the Chess' domination in this mannerChapter 27, Page 11. Whatever remained of MÄR-Heaven after the war campaign's onslaughts would then be witness to The [[War Games] - the Chess' last blow to eradicate (if any) left threats and flaunts their superiority. However in this final climax of both wars, MÄR-Heaven's enventual peace was championed, and triumphed for, by the Cross Guard (1st War) and Team MÄR (2nd war). Geography Hild Continent The continent of Hild is the northern-most continent of MÄR-Heaven. Pazurika Island The place Ginta Toramizu first landed in in MÄR-Heaven, an island off the northern coast of the Hild Continent, and a nation with only two towns and no ruler. Pazurika Island is made mostly of forests and plains with some hills. Pazurika is the final stop of Lestava princess Snow's flight from Lestava castle, which discontinued when she was rescued by Ginta & co., and they stayed on for 3 days in a training course before moving to the main continent. In the 2nd Great MÄR-Heaven war thís island was one among the very few places not plundered by the Chess' ravaging claws, possibly owing largely to its autonomous state and rural position. * Pelica Port: The main town of Pazurika. It is located on the island's southwestern point, linking it to the main continent. On the 1st day of Ginta & co.'s training (and during the global-scale war stage of the 2nd War), a restaurant in town endured a short assault (with presumably zero mortality rate) by the Rook Ian and his Pawn Gido, who were looking for Ginta at 11:29 AM (day unknown). * Cave of Babbo: Created by Alan in location unknown, this is the cave where Babbo spent six years of the pause between two Great MÄR-Heaven wars slumbering after being confiscated by the Cross Guard when the 1st War Game ended. In here traps scatters all the way from the cave's gate to its centre lair, the place in which Babbo's chest was situated. Over the years there have been many pillagers, either enticed by the rumour concerning the legendary ÄRM or constantly hired by the Chess to retrieve their no.1 Knight's possessionChapter 7, page 7, come to this cave searching for Babbo. However the traps were so elaborately set up (Babbo's chest can only be opened by those without magical power, but whoever tries to reach the chest will be confronted by a giant Guardian, the Rock Golem, and they must have magical power to use ÄRM for counterattackingChapter 21, page 3) that according to Dorothy, none is known to have returnedChapter 3, page 3. * Frozen Castle: A dilapidated castle in Pazurika Island, location unknown. It was Princess Snow and her attendant Edward's hide-out in their flee from Lestava until the raid led by two Chess Pieces Rooks, Ian and Loco with 9 other Pawns. * Jack's farm: Situated in an unknown spot of Pazurika is the farm of Team MÄR's member Jack which he inherits from his father and has been cultivating with his mother since the man's death. It was constantly plundered by the Rogelu Brothers until Ginta & Babbo came and delivered Jack of his mishap. Luberia Fortress The headquarters of the Thieves Guild, a wooden fort built inside a large colossus lying in a desert. This place was partially ruined in the Peta accident, and the Guild's flag often hung outside it was also takenJapanese episode, episode 45. Vestry The town of water and forest, a farming city world famous for its beautiful scenery. During the campaign of the Second Great War, two Chess Piece members Orco and Girom, attacked and destroyed Vestry to gain access to their underground lake (said to be the hiding of mysterious ÄRMs, which turned out to be the Purific Ave). With the help of Team MÄR, both Orco and Girom were defeated, and its downtrodden people, inspired with hope again, started to work on Vestry's repair. During the Final Round of the War Games, a large number of Vestry citizens appeared to watch the fights. * Vestry's Underground Lake: One of its most notable feature and also the target of the Chess' ÄRM hunt, situated inside a littoral cave from which a waterfall falls from all side. 6 years ago, out of fear for the power of the Purific Ave which this cave hid, the Chess sealed its open to the sea - an act commanded by the King which killed the entire crews of the ship landed there (among them Alma, no.1 Knight Phantom's ex-girlfriend) and cursed their souls to perpetually haunt the cave in the form of ghosts. In the 2nd War, the Chess sended two Bishops, Girom and Orco, back for the retrieval of Purific Ave, but Team MÄR (namely Ginta, Dorothy and Nanashi) this time thwarted them and when Ginta destroyed the cave's rock wall, freeing the ghost, Alma materialized and gave Ginta the Purific Ave in gratitude. This site of Vestry is also Phantom's favorite place, which he frequents, disguised as Tom. Western continent Reginlief Castle A castle located within the middle of MÄR-Heaven. Reginlief Castle, along with the nation itself, is ruled by the Princess of Reginlief. During the Chess Pieces' war campaign, it was attacked by the Knight Rapunzel's troops and fell at 1:20 PM (day unknown), becoming the host of the War Games. Acalupa Port During the Chess Pieces' War campaign, the port was set aflame by two Chess Knights Halloween, Chimera and their several subordinate Pawns then fell at 5:37 PM (day unknown). After the invasion, Acalupa port rebuilt itself. Southern continent Lestava (レスターヴァ, Resutavua) The most powerful kingdom in MÄR-Heaven. Its monarches, the Lestava's Royal Family, reign this entire continent from the Lestava castle - the most beautiful, largest castle that symbolizes MÄR-Heaven. Lestava of the current time is justly ruled by a king and his two queens, the first passed away 4 years after bearing the kingdom its only heiress, Princess Snow and the second - Diana - married into the royal family two years afterwards. As the world's supreme government, in the wake of the Chess Pieces and its Great MÄR-Heaven war campaign, Lestava organized a mass of soldiers from other countries into one united Cross Guard (while Diana provided them with ÄRMs as weapons), which successfully stood its ground against the Chess. After this victory, however, the sturdy pillar of Lestava's leadership itself began rocking as the Queen Diana started showing a dreadful decadence of morals: she expressed unsatisfiable greeds for everything (foods, fineries, ÄRMs, and eventually the whole of MÄR-Heaven), removed all those opposed her and secretly gained control of the kingdom in the king's illness. When more and more suspicious people showed up inside the palace and Diana turned to target Princess Snow herself, Alan (a Lestava soldier) who was stationed in the castle, apprehended the graveness of the situation and escaped Diana's pursuit with Snow. As it turned out, Diana was in fact the Queen of the Chess, her suspicious minions the Chess Pieces, and during the 2nd War (which followed soon after), the castle of Lestava got occupied by the Chess as its headquarter and set levitating about ground level. After the Chess Pieces was vanquished in the War Game, all of the castle's occupants evacuated from the place, releasing the site from their grasps and the king of Lestava from imprisonment. Lestava then continued its reign in peace (in the anime, without Snow who merged with Koyuki from Earth world, however). Caldia (カルア, Karudea) The island nation northwest of Lestava, Caldia is a kingdom of magic, populized by MÄR-Heaven's most magically advanced people and is the source of all ÄRM with magical properties & their twins the magical stones (all kept in the land's two highest towers). Apparently, the ruler of Caldia is the Caldia's Grand Elder, who resides in Caldia's Floating Palace (later stolen by Diana), a large palace that floats above Caldia's (apparently only) village. This country prospers in isolation from all other kingdoms: it prohibits both cultural & economical exchanges, and no outsiders is allowed to trespass upon its territory. In its own community, Caldia legislates strictly against felony (or more accurately, defamation upon a family): anyone who sins against the law must be executed by his/her own family members/friends. Caldia's most recent scandals involve the stealing of 798 powerful ÄRMs from its vaults, an act conducted by a witch of royal bloodline, Diana and her subsequent flee, which took place 10 years prior to the current storyline. In accordance with its law, Diana's younger sister Dorothy has been sent after her to put an end to Diana's actions. Gheilerul Castle During the campaign of the Second War Games, the castle was assaulted by the Knight Candice. The battle ended with most of its soldiers (literally) petrified and all treasured ARMs stolen. Elto Town During the campaign of the Second War Games, Stone giant Guardian ÄRMs are unleashed by unknown/unseen Chess Piece members. Sources and references